Strangers and Freaks
Strangers and Freaks is the sixth episode of the first season of Nate Price 10. Story It was midnight at an undisclosed location. Within a warehouse with a van standing outside, sat a clown who was dressed in black and white, although, his skin was slightly shriveled up and old. In front of him stood a large, muscular male with his hair reminiscing of a nail, a ginger female with her hair put up in a dual ponytail and another, lean male with a gas mask put to cover his mouth. The clown smirked and laughed. (Zombozo): This is going far more better than I expected~! Soon, everyone shall remain sad and depressed once all their happiness is mine! In the meantime, we'll also make a few dollars as well.. (Frightwig): Anything to help you, boss. (Zombozo): And I appreciate that, indeed. I'll be bringing the "Psyclown" to Bellwood, for the citizens shall be in for a treat~. Zombozo told, he'd point at a machine sitting in the corner while looking at the large male, Thumbskull. (Zombozo): Thumbskull! I'd be delighted if you could get the Psyclown in the van. (Thumbskull): On my way. There the male goes, picking up the complex machine with his large hands and bulky arms that'd tremble, and carrying it over to put it in the back of the said van, while Acid Breath covered it up with a blanket. (Zombozo): Perfect, my friends~. Soon, we shall rid the city of happiness once, and for all! Zombozo began to laugh in a manical manner, his laughter fading away with each second. END OF SCENE Nathan and Gwen were walking in the city. It was day and the two seemed to be having a great time together. (Gwen): So then. Until this... 'Gax guy comes, maybe you want to.. I dunno, go to the circus that's opening today? ...With me? (Nathan, teasingly): Are you asking me on a date? (Gwen): Do you want it to be? (Nathan): Well, uh... (Pauses) The circus, huh? I mean, sure. Why not? (Gwen): Then it's settled. 5 PM. Don't be late! (Nathan): If no creepy diamond dude won't attack me, then I won't! (Gwen): I doubt it. You already kick too much ass for anyone's liking. Nathan grins as the duo made a turn around the corner. (Nathan): So, what about YOUR powers? Figured out what you want to do with them yet? (Gwen, arching a brow): Not really, why? (Nathan): I mean. Having a little sidekick wouldn't be so bad. Gwen gave him a light punch to the arm, teasingly. (Gwen): Ha. Very funny, Superman. As the duo continued their little banter and bickering, certain, green vehicle with two stripes drove past. Inside, sat a young male with none other than Argit. While the male was driving, Argit was looking through what seemed to be various papers that were once crumbled. (Argit): I'm telling you, man! This HAS to be IT! I'm pretty sure that little deranged clown has that super-engine from Khoros. (Kevin): How do you expect a stupid clown to get a dwarf star engine from one of the most dangerous planets in the universe? (Argit): Well, how do you explain this paperwork which ALSO seems to be a courtesy of "Zombozo Circus"..? (Kevin): Listen, (sighs) fine, i'll give it a shot. But it better be true, because i'm not in the mood to risk getting arrested for "breaking and entering". (Argit): Do not fret, my old friend! You and me, we're going to be r. i. c. h. Believe it! (Kevin): Sometimes, I keep thinking you're trying to play me. But i'll take my chances. (Argit): (fake gasps) Never! Never in a million years, you and me - we're tight, best friends since... Elementary? (Kevin): I never went to school, you doof. And neither did you, due to.. Obvious reasons. Argit looked down at his body for a brief moment before waving him off. (Argit): Yeah, very funny. The car drove further off. END OF SCENE It was almost 5 PM. People were gathering up to the circus and were buying tickets. There were cars all around the location. Nathan and Gwen were standing besides each other. Nathan walked up to the ticket booth and slammed down money on the counter. (Nathan): Tickets for two, please. The person standing behind the booth took the money and gave Nathan the tickets for the entry. With that, he and Gwen walked in the circus tent. People inside had sat down since and the two found their seats, sitting down. (Gwen): Looks freaky in here. I like it. (Nathan): I guess. Where are the performers? The clowns? Alas, the lights went out. (Nathan): Oh. A spotlight would turn on, with the Zombozo standing under it, the light engulfing it. His skin was still rather old and shriveled up, but he kept a smile nonetheless. He picked up a microphone and finally, he spoke. (Zombozo): Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Zombozo Circus~. On the behalf of the... As Zombozo kept talking to the audience, Nathan appeared to look slightly bothered by the clown after locking eyes with him for a short moment. He looked around the circus before turning to Gwen. (Nathan): Uh, gotta go to the restroom-- be right back! (Gwen): Sure, make it quick. (She smiled at Nathan) Nathan excused himself, soon finding himself to be walking out of the circus tent with a slight shudder. (Nathan): I'm not afraid of clowns, but Zombozo really gives me the creeps. As soon as he said that, he bumped into a large male, almost immediately falling down on his butt. (Nathan): Hey, what gives!? (He looked up to notice Thumbskull with Frightwig and Acid Breath behind him.) (Acid Breath): That's not a nice thing to say about clowns. (Frightwig): Where are ya going? You're gonna miss the show. (Nathan, standing up): I'm going to the restroom... And aren't you guys supposed to be the performers? (Thumbskull): No. Aren't you supposed to be.. Inside..? (Nathan): Weird. You guys sure do look like a group of circus freaks. And, no. (Frightwig): That's the ironic part. Acid Breath smirked. (Acid Breath): We're the Circus Freak Trio. (Thumbskull): Now go back inside, kid. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your girlfriend, hm? Nathan arched his brow while backing up. (Nathan): What is that supposed to mean? And-- she's not my girlfriend! (Acid Breath): He said, go back inside. (Nathan): Okay, okay! Relax.. Nathan said, turning around and going around the corner, peeking around to spy on the said trio. (Thumbskull): Okay, now let's get going to business. (Frightwig): Finally. The trio walked up to a red sedan. Acid Breath removed his gas mask from his mouth as he released a cloud of acid at the door of the car, the door melting away and creating a way to enter the vehicle. (Acid Breath): With everyone busy inside, it'll be a peace of cake getting inside the cars and taking away the valuables. Frightwig, search the glovebox! (Frightwig): On it. Frightwig said, moving over to open the glovebox to find a few crumbled up bills of money. She uncrumbled them. (Frightwig): Fifty bucks here. As Nathan was spectating the trio robbing the vehicles, his eyes had widened. He was hesitant whether he should stop them or not. He also didn't wamt to keep Gwen waiting. The circus trio would approach the same green vehicle from before. Acid Breath released hid acidic gas, however, the door didn't melt. (Acid Breath): What the-?! (Frightwig): Acid Breath, quit messin' around, will ya? (Acid Breath): I'm not, i'm not! Suddenly, the car alarm went off, alerting the owner of the said vehicle, wherever he was. Nathan had to react quickly, he slapped down the faceplate of the omnitrix, transforming into Eye Guy. (Eye Guy): Oh, yeah! Eye Guy ran back out, shooting a blast of energy at Acid Breath. (Eye Guy): Hey, your mouth stinks! Need toothpaste? (Acid Breath): And what are you supposed to be? (Eye Guy): Folks call me Eye Guy. What's up? (Frightwig): What do you want? (Eye Guy): Uh, to stop you? (Thumbskull): Good luck with that. Thumbskull ran towards Eye Guy. Eye Guy stepped aside, his large eye on his stomach releasing a blast of energy at Thumbskull, letting him get sent flying and crash into a car. (Acid Breath): You've got a lot of nerve being here. Time to wipe that smirk off your face! Acid Breath released an acidic cloud towards Eye Guy. Eye Guy would try to run, but Frightwig's tentacle-hair would quickly wrap around Eye Guy, tying him up, causing him to trip and fall on the ground, with the acidic smoke getting closer and closer to Eye Guy. (Eye Guy): Listen, how about we talk about this..? (Thunbskull): Not a chance. Thumbskull said, getting up from the car he was thrown into earlier. Eye Guy struggled to get out, but failed. Eventually, quills hit Acid Breath's back, causing him to stop releasing the gas and fall down on the ground, face flat. (Eye Guy): Huh? Eye Guy looked up. It was Argit. Kevin was standing besides him, coated in steel. (Eye Guy): Argit? (Argit): Nate? (Kevin): That's "Nate"? (Eye Guy): Uh, a little help? While Frightwig kept Eye Guy tied, Thumbskull ran at Kevin, about to strike a hit, before Kevin caught his arm and threw Thumbskull over his shoulder, letting him hit the ground. (Kevin): Are you guys even supposed to be henchmen? You're way too easy to beat. (Frightwig): Henchmen? We're-- Eye Guy felt like the hair around him got loose, therefore he freed his hand and struck Frightwig with electricity. Frightwig freaked out and let Eye Guy go. With that, Kevin reacted and knocked her out with a simple backhand. (Kevin): That's for messing with my car. (Eye Guy): What are you guys doing here? (Argit): Uh, saving you? (Eye Guy, sarcastically): My hero. (Argit): Hey, you left me alive, so I figured why not.. (Kevin): Alright Argit, enough with the bickering. Let's go get what we came here for. (Eye Guy): And who are you? (Argit): Ah-- that's Kevin. My old running buddy-. (Kevin): And you must be Nate. The kid that can turn into monsters. (Eye Guy): Aliens. (Kevin): Whatever. (Eye Guy): What do you guys want from here anyway? (Argit): A dwarf star engine. Very expensive. We figured Zombozo has it since.. Well.. (Kevin): We found paperwork about it in Undertown. (Eye Guy): Undertown? (Argit): Long story. (Eye Guy, timing out): Whatever. You guys do you, (reverts back) and I do me. I gotta get back to-- Suddenly, people began to walk out the circus tent. People appeared to look sad, depressed, drained out and their skin was all shriveled up. There was no sight of Gwen around, however. (Nathan): What the--... Cue Nathan running into the circus, bumping into some people. (Argit): Nate, wait! The circus was empty. No ond was sitting on the seats, nkr were there anyone on the stage. (Nathan): Hello..? Gwen, you in there? No response was given. He walked further, and so did Argit and Kevin. (Kevin): What the hell is going on? (Argit): How about let's not find out? (Nathan): How about we do? Nathan walked even further, going up the stage and through the curtains. Kevin and Argit followed.. And there was Gwen - she was laying on the floor, her skin was all shriveled and old. Zombozo was in front of her unconscious body, he was laughing in his usual manical manner. (Nathan): Gwen! (Zombozo): Hello there, kiddo~. Came to get your happiness taken away? (Kevin): That guy is sick in the head. Give us the dwarf star engine! (Nathan): ..and stop this nonsense! (Zombozo): Oh, my~. Isn't that a lot to be asking from me? (Nathan): Do as I say, or else. (Zombozo): You and what army, kid? (Nathan): This one! Nathan pressed down on the omnitrix, transforming into Ditto. Almost instantly, he split into ten. (Zombozo): Oh! A freaky little kid, aren't you? (Ditto #6): Don't call me-- uh, us, a freak.. (Ditto #3): ..when you can win an ugly contest with that face! Zombozo backed up, plugging his suit to a machine with a large display glass in the middle. The plug would allow Zombozo limited flight. The clown flew up, hovering in the air as he laughed. (Zombozo): Fool! You can't take me down! I feed by the fear and happiness of others! I'm stronger than any of you! (Kevin): Think again. Kevin jumped in the air, still coated in metal, trying to land a punch to Zombozo, but failed as he swiftly dodged while hovering. Argit ran to the machine, fiddling with it. (Argit): Where's the off switch on this thing!? (Zombozo): There is no off switch, you buffoon! As long as i'm dominant here, there is none! (Ditto #2): So, we destroy the machine. (Ditto #9): Got it. Half of the Ditto ran to the machine and tried to break it along with Argit, while the other half tried to bring Zombozo down. A Ditto caught Zombozo's foot, who tried to kick the Ditto off. (Zombozo): Let me go, you! (Ditto 3): Not a chance! The other Ditto clones grabbed on the third Ditto's legs and yanked him and Zombozo down. With that, they piled up and began to beat down on the clown. (Ditto 1): Take that, you-! (Ditto 3): Hyaaa! (Ditto 4, while making Zombozo hit himself): Stop hitting yerself. Stop hitting yaself. Jeez. Kevin seperated Zombozo and the Ditto, pulling out the plug from Zombozo's suit. The machine turned off. (Kevin): Dude. All you had to do was take the plug out. (Ditto 2): Oh. (Ditto 4): We totally knew that. (Kevin): I'm sure you did. Argit kept fiddling around with the machine until it released a ray into the air, returning every single person affected by Zombozo to their former state. That includes Gwen, whose skin had returned to normal. She was still unconscious though. The Dittos merged back into one, as Nathan reverted back. (Zombozo): No, no, no! I hate you! I hate you all! Kevin smacked him in the back of the head, making Zombozo lose consciousness. (Kevin): Shut up. (Argit): Hey, Kev! I found it! Argit yelled out, he held a bright ball of energy in his hands, showing it off to Kevin... However, it faded out, going all black. (Kevin, disappointed): ..It's all used up, Argit. It's worthless. Kevin sighed, walking out. (Argit): God damn it.. Hey, Kevin! Wait up, bud! Argit ran after Kevin. Nathan was left alone with Gwen now, who soon woke up. (Gwen, drowzy): Ugh.. Nate? (Nathan, helping Gwen get up): I'm here... Sorry for leaving you back there. It's all over now. (Gwen): Yeah.. I can tell. I still feel kind of weak though. (Nathan): Well... There goes our little "date". (He chuckles) You trying to go to Mr. Smoothies? (Gwen): Your treat? (Nathan): I guess so. END OF EPISODE. Characters Protagonists & Neutral *Nathan Price *Gwen Tennyson *Argit *Kevin Levin Villains *Zombozo *The Circus Freaks **Thumbskull **Acid Breath **Frightwig Aliens Used *Eye Guy *Ditto Category:Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes in Nate Price 10 Category:Ryiga Category:Episodes Category:TV-14